


Kiss Kiss, Hellooo There

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2009, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: Lois O’Neil delivers a wonderful array of food to the lab for all of their hard work. But she delivers something extra special to Greg, if only Nick would let him accept it. Humor/Romance. One shot. Rated PG for the topic mentioned. Post Kiss Kiss Bye Bye.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 7





	Kiss Kiss, Hellooo There

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the episode “Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye” in the scene where Lois brings the platters of food to the lab. Here, though, Grissom learns something new about two of his employees...

“And for you sweet boy… a little something for you at the end of your shift.” Lois O’Neil handed an envelope to Greg and gave him a sly wink with a grin.  


“I’m really sorry, but we can’t accept this,” Grissom politely declined the food her staff held.

While the entomologist and the extravagant woman bandied words back and forth Greg opened the envelope and read the slip of paper inside.

“Greg?”

He looked up to find Lois gone and his boss staring at him.

“What’s that?” Grissom nodded at the paper he held.

“A… boy toy…” Greg was still in shock.

“A what?”

“A boy toy,” he repeated. “When my shift’s over I’m supposed to call this number and he’ll arrive in a limo to pick me up.”

“Greg… you can’t… why a boy?”

“Oh, Grissom, I am sooo not giving this up!” Greg’s grin was huge as he began to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. “As long as Nick says it’s ok though.” Greg’s smile switched to a slight frown as he thought about that. How would Nick ever agree to something like this?

“Nick? What does he have…”

“I heard my name. What do I have to approve for you Greggo?” Nick appeared around a corner.

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.” If he told Nick the truth, he knew what Nick would say. It was better he didn’t say anything at all.

“Greg,” Nick’s tone said he’d be in trouble if he didn’t tell him what was going on. And soon.

“He said something about a boy toy,” Grissom tried to explain.

“A what?”

“I think Lois likes me,” Greg smiled at him, hoping he could win him over. “She gave me a boy toy to help me relax after my shift.”

“She did what?” Nick’s eyes widened.

“And I’m sorry, but I’m not planning to share.”

“You have to return him,” Nick’s response was quick, no thinking apparently necessary.

“No I don’t!”

“Yes, you do Greg,” Grissom spoke up. “You can’t accept gifts during a case. I don’t care what kind they are.”

“You can tell her I said no,” Nick placed the emphasis on himself.

Grissom looked at Nick, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Oh fine,” Greg huffed and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number provided.

“Why hellooo there,” a sultry voice greeted him. “Your shift got out sooner than I expected.” And oh, he sounded so delicious too.   
Greg licked his lips and looked up at Nick. “Do you think… maybe… we can share?” he asked, covering the mouthpiece. He needed to at least try. 

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause I don’t share.”

Greg grinned at that and returned to the boy toy on the other end of the phone line. He was saying something about being versatile.

“That sounds really, really intriguing, but I’m going to have to pass.” Saying no was much easier than he’d imagined as he kept his eyes on the hot man standing in front of him. All he had to do was picture Nick minus his clothes...

“What? Why?” The sultriness was gone and the boy seemed worried that perhaps he’d said the wrong thing.

“Because my other boy toy doesn’t want to share.” Greg winked at Nick.

“Aww, well that’s too bad,” the smoothness returned to his voice once again at the mention of the boyfriend Lois hadn’t known about, obviously hoping he could get paid double. 

Greg could feel Nick glaring at him, even before he’d had a chance to hang up. Both he and Grissom were staring at him as he put his cell phone away.

“You didn’t just call me that. You didn’t. Not here.” Nick didn’t seem too angry that he’d just outed them in front of their boss, merely shocked.

“I think I did. Boy Toy.” He gave a quick laugh before he turned serious. “Besides, I wasn’t going to accept her gift anyway.”

“Then why did you...”

“You should have known that. I don’t cheat, even if the hot sounding guy was a gift. Only you have ever been able to make me truly happy.”

Nick blushed a bright fire engine red at his sincere words, though the sparkle in his eyes said he appreciated them no matter how embarrassed he was.   
Catherine yelled from somewhere within the maze of the lab. “Greg!”

“Well, work is calling my name.” As Greg left his boss and coworker, he gave his boyfriend a swat on the ass. Nick jumped a mile out of his skin, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red.

“See you later babe,” Greg chirped and then he was gone, laughing jovially down the hall as both Grissom and Nick stared after him.


End file.
